


There's More Than One Way to Raise Morale

by mandykaysfic



Series: August Holidays [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people on Atlantis need a morale booster. Someone suggested Casual Clothes Day. It morphed into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More Than One Way to Raise Morale

**Author's Note:**

> Written on August 5th for National Underwear Day.

There weren't many occasions when John skipped his early morning run with Ronon, but today needed to be one. He had a solid day of meetings ahead and his preparations had fallen by the wayside after a busy week dealing with the usual crises that cropped up in any given time period. He'd allowed enough time to eat breakfast with his team before his first meeting with Elizabeth, provided he went now. There didn't seem to be anything else to add to the report currently open, so he saved his work and headed for the Mess.

Sgt. Reynolds urged him to take a serving of scrambled eggs. Too distracted to remember he preferred to eat lightly on days when he mostly sat around, John accepted a double helping whilst trying not to stare at the glimpses of bra he could see she was wearing over her uniform. It was regulation, as was the matching pair of panties not covered by the back of her apron. Harrington's orange boxers on the other hand, definitely were not.

Rodney was already at the table usually claimed by their team and John thankfully headed over. The sight of Lorne's team entering the Mess gave him pause; they too were wearing their underwear over their uniforms. Lorne may have been wearing regulation underwear, probably chosen on purpose, but Coughlin and Reed didn't appear to mind showing of rarely seen items of their wardrobe. Coughlin's thong was small, but one couldn't miss it when its fluro-yellow color shrieked _look at me_. Reed's boxers had some sort of Disney theme, but without a closer look, John wasn't certain and he wasn't prepared to be caught staring at someone's underwear. Parrish favored the tighty-whitey style, which he seemed to find a little restrictive when worn over the pants of his science uniform as he tried several times to unobtrusively to get more comfortable.

John couldn't even risk a quick glance down as his tray was in the way. For a moment he wondered whether he was still asleep, only with the dream being almost the reverse of coming to work naked. As he slid onto the seat next to Rodney, he determined with relief he wore his uniform on the outside and underwear on the inside as he always did. 

“You didn't read your emails again.”

“What do you mean?” John pictured the twenty-odd still unopened messages in his in-box.

“Don't you remember? Morale boosting? Sick of dances? Weather unsuitable for an outdoor cook-out? Someone suggesting celebrating special days?” Rodney pulled a face. He hadn't been in favor of what had been planned for today, but he had made the effort to participate. He'd found a pair of boxers that had survived the first year on Atlantis relatively intact. They were loose enough to fit over his uniform without feeling like they were cutting off his circulation and had enough elastic that he didn't need to keep hitching them up. They were also respectable enough to wear in public, even if the Dalek pattern got him any number of _Exterminate!_ comments.

“So this is...?”

“National, or rather, International Underwear Day,” said Elizabeth, coming to stand by the table. “Today is the equivalent of Casual Clothes Day, only it's been renamed Underwear as Outerwear Day.” She wore a demure set of black lace-edged coffee-colored panties and matching bra that didn't appear at odds with her uniform.

John dared to casually survey the room. It looked like everyone had made an effort to participate. Kate Heightmeyer's ensemble resembled a bathing suit rather than underwear, Cadman sported an unlikely combination of frills and pink polka dots, while it seemed men's underwear came in more styles and colors than women's. 

When the door opened to admit the next people into the Mess, the room became silent and then a babble of chatter broke out. Teyla's scraps of leather resembled a sci-fiction novel cover cliché. Ronon was stark naked.

“You did say it was wear your underwear to work day, did you not, Dr Weir?” asked Teyla when they joined her at the table. “John, I do not see yours.” 

John flushed. He indicated the empty seats, trying to get them seated as quickly as possible. “I've got them on underneath. I'll fix them up shortly. Er, you're meant to have your underwear on over your clothes.” He looked helplessly at Elizabeth. She was the diplomat.

“Ronon,” began Elizabeth. 

Ronon shrugged. “No underwear. I haven't worn any for years.”

“Oh. Perhaps Ronon could be supplied with some from the stores, John,” suggested Elizabeth. “Or maybe you'd prefer the Athosian style garments,” she added as Ronon raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“I'll leave you to sort things out amongst yourselves.” Elizabeth took her coffee and departed with as much dignity as she could muster.

Suddenly, it seemed as though everyone couldn't wait until later to consult the Chief Science Officer or the Chief Military Officer for something. Lorne's whole team needed to accompany him to Sheppard's table confirm his meeting time. Four of Rodney's scientists came together, even though they were from different departments. Stackhouse's team bypassed querying Sheppard about a trumped up problem and turned directly to Ronon and Teyla, claiming they needed to change their training schedule.

Eventually they were left in peace. John and Rodney had meetings for which they were now late.

“Listen, you two, you should go and get ready for Stackhouse's team. I'm sure they'll be on time.”

“If not early,” said Rodney. He grabbed his coffee mug, wanting to refill it before he left.

Teyla waited until she and Ronon were alone. “That went well, I believe.”

“Agreed. Morale has definitely more than doubled.”

“It was a much better plan than simply wearing underwear on the outside.”

“Yes. I'll meet you in the gym. I want to change first.”

Teyla grinned. “You are not going to train like that.”

Ronon shook his head. It wouldn't be safe. “They won't concentrate properly.”

“Actually, we should schedule some training sessions in this state. There are several planets where trade depends on tournaments during which clothes are not worn.” 

“Next week then?”

“Next week. I shall announce the schedule this afternoon.”

END


End file.
